Nuestra primera vez
by Melina Kudo Ozora
Summary: Bueno es una gran probadota de mi fanfic LAZOS QUE NOS UNEN, que aun no he publicado por aqui, se trata simplemente de la primera vez de SANAE y TSUBASA. Ojo Rating, no apto para menores. Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Si tiene errores es porque lo escribí hace tiempo, hoy no tengo muchos deseos de hacero, simplemente hay que transmitir lo que uno escribe, o en este caso escribió


Lazos que nos unen

Capítulos 17 y 18

Sanae le había pedido a Tsubasa que pusiera la mesa, mientras ella terminaba de preparar la comida, no mas de oler a Tsubasa le retorcían las tripas, ya lista, Tsubasa no dejaba de ver la mesa, en todo el tiempo que había estado en Brasil, no había mirado la mesa tan linda y llena de comida nutritiva… paso una hora, dos… Sanae no dejaba que Tsubasa pellizcara nada, pero los chicos un llegaban y Tsubasa no aguantaba el hambre...

-Sanae, ya no aguanto y los chicos no llegan- Dijo Tsubasa por milésima vez mientras se llevaba las manos a su estomago –Ya creo que mis tripas se están comiendo a mis tripas-

-Ya Tsubasa- Le dice Sanae riéndose

-¿Qué?, ¿Ya puedo comer?-

-No te hagas el listo- Manifestó Sanae fulminándolo con la mirada

-Que quieres que haga, toda la tarde mirando comida y no puedo comer nada- Comento Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos –Mira que el cereal no cuenta, que Pepe se lo comió todo-

…

Tsubasa, se quedo dormido en la sala de tanto esperar, y bueno Sanae se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que decidió despertarlo, no sin antes mirar por la ventana, desde antes que regresaran del supermercado se estaba nublando, ya ahora el cielo se había cubierto por completo y había comenzado a llover.

-Encenderé las luces- Dije Sanae quien va a encenderlas, pero para su mala suerte no encendieron –Tsubasa despierta-

-Em ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto el pelinegro

-Creo que se fue la luz- Le dijo Sanae –Empezó a llover y trate de prender la luz y nada- Tsubasa se puso de pie y busco unas velas y unas lámparas que tenían de reserva.

-Pues por lo menos hasta que regrese la luz estaremos solo con esto-

-Oye te quise hablar desde hace rato pero te quedaste dormido- Dijo Sanae apenada

-No importa- Dijo Tsubasa bostezando –Vamos- Dijo Tsubasa caminando hacia el comedor, donde coloco unas velas en el centro, haciendo de esa, ya casi cena algo romántico

Comenzaron a comer, para su buena suerte la comida no estaba fría, y Sanae le había preparado unos rollitos de sushi, ya que sabía que eran sus favoritos

-Están deliciosos- Dijo Tsubasa probando uno, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, aunque al parecer ella estaba contenta –Tenia que no comía algo tan delicioso- Le dijo Tsubasa satisfecho luego de probar el ultimo rollito de sushi

-Gracias- Dijo Sanae ruborizada…

Poco después de haber limpiado la mesa, por petición de Sanae, claro esta, Tsubasa y Sanae tenían una conversación pendiente…

Una gran oscuridad era la que había en la sala, donde Sanae Y Tsubasa intentaban hablar, también reinaba una gran incertidumbre y tensión en ambos jóvenes

-Eh bueno- Sanae no sabía como hablar, no salían las palabras, al momento de empezar a articular una palabra sentía como se le erizaba la piel –Yo- Sanae tenia la mirada agachada mirando sus manos, las cuales no las tenia quietas, además de que, sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, haciendo que se tornaran cada vez mas rojas –Lo que paso en tu cuarto y en la cocina bueno-

-Se que fui muy impulsivo, y que no te pregunte si querías, perdóname- Dijo Tsubasa apenado, quien estaba en la misma situación de Sanae

-Que no quería, ¿Crees que esos gemidos eran de que no hubiera querido?- Dijo Sanae mas sacada de la pena

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Le pregunto Tsubasa con una sonrisa

-Si- Dijo Sanae algo avergonzada –Pero el punto es que si seguimos así, quien sabe hasta donde lleguemos—

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- Le contesto el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza –Que si sigo dándome baños de agua fría me dará pulmonía- Decía Tsubasa para si mismo, este hasta el final se dio cuenta que eso no lo había pensado, que lo dijo, y ello lo escucho –Trágame tierra- Pensaba el pelinegro, Sanae por otro lado estaba ruborizada, aunque eso no quita que le pasaba lo mismo

-A mi también me pasa- Dijo Sanae desviando la mirada de Tsubasa, era su novio y esto era de dos, tenían que superarlo juntos

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Le pregunto Tsubasa a Sanae

-Bueno, no se- Sanae sabia que ese ¿Qué vamos hacer? Se refería a si iba a pesar a otro nivel en su relación, o dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un poco, aunque al paso que iban, en vez de enfriar sentía que era un horno que estaba a punto de ebullición

-Bueno, yo respetare la decisión que tomes- Le dijo Tsubasa mostrándole una sonrisa

-Gracias Tsubasa- Le dijo Sanae, ella sabía que esa era la señal

-Cuando tu estés lista yo te estaré esperando- Le dijo Tsubasa mirando las velas que estaban en la cocina, que casi se consumían

-¿Qué pasa si lo estoy?-

…

-¿Lo dices en serio Sanae?- Le pregunto Tsubasa sorprendido, aunque no pedía negar que la sola idea de pensar que ella estaba lista para ese paso era algo que anhelaba

-Creo que si- Dijo ella nerviosa y apenada mirando hacia el suelo.

-Mira que aunque estés o no preparara, yo seré paciente, al cabo tenemos tiempo-

-Gracias Tsubasa- Le dijo Sanae mientras le daba un beso en los labios, el cual le correspondió… cada segundo que pasaba el beso se hacia mas apasionada, hasta llegar al punto en que Tsubasa estaba encima de ella besando no solo sus labios si no su cuello… a los pocos minutos que las cosas subieran de tono, Sanae no sabia si detenerlo o no –mmm creo que alguien esta muy impaciente- Dijo Sanae haciendo que el pelinegro que quedara estático en lo que estaba haciendo (besando los hombros de la castaña)

-Este perdona-

-Si, pero mira que si siguen así, no nos detenemos y-

-Lo se, mira que a mi me gustaría seguir-

-A mi también, pero no quiero arriesgarme, luego-

-Bueno pero podemos-

-¿Detenernos?- Le pregunto Sanae -¿Crees eso?, solo nos detenemos por el ruido o porque nos interrumpen, pero mira que ayer quien sabe hasta donde hubiéramos llegado-

-Tienes razón-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno no se- Se notaba el nerviosismo, no solo en sus miradas si no en sus acciones

-Si tú no quieres yo-

-A mí si me gustaría-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿no crees que vamos muy rápido?-

-En realidad no lo se, solo te digo lo que siento-

-Estamos igual-…tres… dos…uno… Tsubasa tomaba la mano de Sanae, apago las velas y tomo las llaves del coche para salir a no se sabe donde -¿A dónde vamos?-

-A una farmacia-

-¿A una farmacia?, ah ya- Dijo Sanae apenada, sabiendo para que irían a una farmacia, ya en el camino, Tsubasa le pregunto si estaba segura, Sanae se sentía tan contenta, la espontaneidad de Tsubasa la sorprendió, aunque no podía de negar que estaba igual que el, y que tenia deseos de hacer el amor con Tsubasa

-Mas que segura- Dijo Sanae mientras recargaba su cabeza el pecho de Tsubasa y este la abrazaba.

…

Después de quince minutos de camino, llegaron a una farmacia, ambos estaban nerviosos, pensando en si ¿Qué tal que se arrepintiera luego?...

-Estoy tan nerviosa, esto es mas de lo que creí pasar con Tsubasa, nunca llegue a pensar en eso, bueno desde que lo vi algo en mi cambio, pero esto es… ¡Hay dios ni se pensar!- Pensaba Sanae sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la farmacia, no había mucha gente, pero era una situación nueva para ella.

-Seré tonto, mi cuerpo no responde- Pensaba Tsubasa aun con las manos en el volante y eso que estaba apagado, los nervio le ganaron, además no iba llegar tan sacado de la pena y decir "Me da un condón" –Contrólate Tsubasa, la mayoría pasa por esto- Pensaba Tsubasa… A los pocos segundos Tsubasa reacciona –Iré yo- Le dijo Tsubasa –Esta lloviendo muy fuerte- Tsubasa salio casi corriendo, pues llovía muy fuerte, mientras que Sanae solo esperaba a Tsubasa algo nerviosa

Minutos después Tsubasa entra al auto totalmente rojo de la vergüenza

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Tsubasa?- Le pregunto Sanae preocupada

-Eh si, ¡Que vergüenza!- Dijo Tsubasa, mientras que ella soltaba una risita –Suerte que no se dieron cuenta quien era que si no-

-Tienes razón- Le dijo Sanae, mientras Tsubasa estaba mas tranquilo, esa situación fue bastante traumatizante y vergonzosa para el, de tan solo acordarse…

-Bueno, aunque no puedo negar que esa "situación tan vergonzosa" me traerá una mejor- Dijo Tsubasa mirando de reojo a Sanae, la sola idea de hacer suya a Sanae lo llenaba de dicha, pero ¿Y si ella se arrepentía?, ¿Y si no le agradaba después?, ¿Y si la lastimaba? –Vamos Ozora- Pensaba Tsubasa –Tranquilo que estas conduciendo, bueno aunque con los brazos así de entumecidos no puedo- Pensó el chico titiritando por el frió, estaba lloviendo a cantaros y a pesar que era corto el trayecto del carro a la farmacia, se mojo un poco

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Sanae preocupada

-Eh si, solo que tengo la mano entumecida-

Minutos después Tsubasa estacionaba el carro, no tardaron mucho para entrar a casa, puesto que no querían mojarse

-Parece que aun no regresa corriente- Dijo Tsubasa mientras prendía una lámpara que había sacado al saber que la corriente se había ido

-Será mejor que te cambies de ropa, que esta algo mojada- Le dice Sanae nerviosa, Tsubasa asiente con la cabeza mientras subía a su cuarto por ropa seca

-Sanae, ¿Puedes venir?, es que esta muy oscuro y olvide la lámpara, ¿Tu la tienes?- Le pregunta Tsubasa desde su habitación

-Eh si ya voy- Le contesta Sanae subiendo las escaleras, cual fue su sorpresa de ver a Tsubasa sin camisa y lo único que piensa es -¡Madre mía!- Sanae trago algo de saliva, hacia tiempo que no miraba Tsubasa sin camisa y lo que estaba mirando era de su total agrado, se notaba el cambio en ese año de no mirarse

-Veamos- Dice Tsubasa mirando sus camisetas –Ah si aquí tengo una- Dice Tsubasa quien la sacaba de su cajón –Medio arrugada pero no hay luz así que no se ve nada-

-Hay Tsubasa- Sanae sonrió por el comentario tan elocuente de Tsubasa –Por mi que se quede sin camisa- Pensó la castaña -¡Que cosas piensas!-

-Ya esta- Dijo Tsubasa ya con la camiseta puesta

-Esta bien, iré a tomar agua- Dijo Sanae nerviosa, al parecer simplemente estaban prolongando a que el momento llagara, pero ¿En realidad ella estaba preparara para dar ese gran paso?, no era que algo de lo cual pudiera olvidar, después de eso nada seria igual, quizás abría mas confianza entre ellos, pero… -Que bueno que regreso la luz- Dijo Sanae

-Me alegro- Dijo Tsubasa para si mismo, mientras le daba una arregladita a su habitación, no era la gran cosa, pero tenia lo básico, del lado derecho e izquierdo de la cama había una mesita de noche con una lámpara, en el lado derecho tenia una foto de ella y el juntos, la ultima que se tomaron juntos, del otro lado tenia una foto de sus padres, no mas de ver la foto se le removían las tripas

-Creo que ustedes no deben de ver esto- Se dijo para si mismo mientras ponía la foto boca abajo. Tsubasa encendió las lámparas de la mesita de noche, aun no muy convencido de cómo lucia

-Bueno fue de ultima hora– Se dijo el mediocampista, se rasco la cabeza y una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza –Eso es- Se dijo tronándose los dedos mientras buscaba en el closet -Por aquí debe de estar- Decía el pelinegro abriendo varios cajones -¡Aquí esta!- Dijo sacando algo –Bueno, según yo esto solo era para decorar en Navidad- Tsubasa saco un par de sabanas, bueno eso parecían, aunque eran algo chicas, y eran color rojo intenso -Creo que es todo- Dijo Tsubasa luego de bajar para buscar a Sanae, a la cual se la encontró al inicio de las escaleras, ambos estaban nerviosos

-Bueno yo… ¿Estas segura de esto?- Le pregunto Tsubasa nervioso

-Creo que si- Le dijo Sanae mientras se ponía de puntitas y besaba sus labios; el pelinegro le correspondió al instante besándola apasionadamente mientras la acorralaba a la pared colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella, subiendo lentamente por dentro de la blusa de ella, sin propasarse, aunque el solo contacto de las manos de Tsubasa sobre su piel hacían que la castaña se estremeciera….

Sanae dejo paso que la lengua de el entrara y "jugara" con la de ella, juego que cada vez era mas difícil de parar…

El pelinegro como pudo cargo a Sanae en sus brazos y la subió a la habitación; sin dejar de besarse llegaron a la habitación, la tonalidad roja que daban los mantelitos sobre las lámparas de noche hacinado de ese momento algo mas romántico e intimo a pesar de que fue pensado en milisegundos

-Se ve hermoso-

-Se me ocurrió hace poquito- Dijo el ruborizado mientras depositaba a Sanae sobre la cama

-¿Qué no había una foto ahí?- Señalando la mesita de noche (la izquierda frente a ella)

-Si esta, pero- Tsubasa se rió tontamente mientras Sanae se acercaba para ver la foto que estaba boca a bajo, no mas de verla sintió una descarga eléctrica y la dejo como estaba cuando la miro

-Creo que es incomodo estar en esta situación y con la foto de tus padres-

-Si ya se, no mas de verla sentí como si me estuvieran mirando- Dijo Tsubasa riéndose tontamente, estaba nervioso y no sabia como disimularlo

-Bueno pero ya paso, creo que… ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?- Le pregunto ella, mientras que el sintiéndose mas aliviado por la determinación de ella, se acercaba y la besa, dejándola caer sobre la cama cuidadosamente, mientras la observaba, como sus mejillas estaban rojas, su pecho subía y bajaba considerablemente, no podía negar que el estaba igual, pero en ese momento Sanae se miraba hermosa; colocándose encima de ella besa su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas para terminar en sus labios, donde en cuestión de segundos sus lenguas se sincronizaban en un baile único y sensual…

Sanae era conciente que estaba vez no solo era Tsubasa el que tenia que participar si no ella también, aunque no era conciente lo que hacia y como debía de actuar, ¿Por qué Tsubasa siempre tomaba la iniciativa y ella no hacia nada?, ¿Por qué sabia donde tocarla hasta hacerla gemir y ella no sabia ni que hacer?... como responder eso, si las manos de Tsubasa no estaban que digamos quitas, una la tenia dentro de su blusa, que con el solo contacto son su piel, la hizo gemir en la boca del pelinegro, la otra estaba en su mejilla acariciándola lenta y cariñosamente, hasta en esos detalles sabia como enloquecerla… Tsubasa se separo de ella, sus labios estaban un tanto rosados e hinchados, que decir de los de ella, si ese beso fue tan intenso, y lo que faltaba

-¿No te estoy aplastando?- Le pregunto Tsubasa mirándola fijamente

-Eh, no estoy bien- Le contesto ella mientras pasaba una mano por la frente de Tsubasa removiendo sus cabellos –Estoy mas que bien- Pensaba la castaña -¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Le pregunto Sanae algo nerviosa

-¿Me crees si te digo que no se?- Le dice riéndose nerviosamente, pero era la verdad, antes la tocaba y la besaba porque las cosas no iba a llegar mas lejos, pero ahora todo era diferente; ambos guardaron silencio, estaban un tanto incómodos, pero no tenían intenciones de parar -¿Pu...puedo?- Le pregunta Tsubasa nervioso, posando sus ojos en su blusa

-¿Eh?- Sanae no entendió a lo que Tsubasa se refería, mucho menos que le pidiera algo, pero cuando miro hacia donde estaban los ojos de Tsubasa comprendió la petición del pelinegro, cosa que se le hizo un tanto absurda – ¿Por qué me preguntas, si ya lo has hecho antes?- Dice Ruborizada la castaña

-Bueno, es que… es complicado, ahora no hay nada que nos detenga y no se si esto este bien- Dije Tsubasa ruborizado, ella sonríe, hasta cuando estaba nervioso se miraba lindo

-Hazlo- Dice ella simplemente –Y gracias por preguntar-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- Le dice, mientras posas sus manos por encima de su blusa mientras la desabrochaba, Tsubasa trataba de rozar lo menos posible la piel de la castaña pero era imposible, el nerviosismo le ganaba y rozaba sin querer, ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Sanae preocupada

-Eh, bueno- Tsubasa estaba ruborizado, ¿Por qué tenia que ponerse así en ese momento? -¡Maldita sea!- Pensaba Tsubasa sin dejar de mirar a Sanae

-¿Dónde quedo el Tsubasa que me beso en la cocina?- Le pregunto mirándolo a ojos –Me había dicho que le gustaría repetirlo, pues yo quiero que ese Tsubasa regrese-

Las palabras de Sanae ayudaban en algo, por lo menos la confianza regresaba a el, no toda pero un poco si; Sanae como pudo salio debajo de Tsubasa (entre el espacio que dejo libre el, para no aplastarla) para después colocarse encima de el –yo se una manera para que ese Tsubasa regrese- Le dijo la castaña mirando a Tsubasa con deseo, Tsubasa estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa y no le desagradaba para nada, al contrario, la sola idea de que ahora ella hiciera lo mismo que el le hacia lo volvía loco

Después la castaña se coloca todo su peso encima del pelinegro, cosa que no le desagrado a Tsubasa, al contrario, se sentía en las nubes, que decir cuando ella comenzó a besar sus labios con desesperada pasión, mientras sus cuerpos rozaban, a pesar de la ropa…. Después, Sanae fue bajando sus besos al cuello de Tsubasa…. El pelinegro recordó la primera vez que ella había hecho algo como eso, pero esta vez Sanae parecía tenerlo todo dominado, mientras besaba el cuello del pelinegro, la castaña usando sus manos, desabrochaba la camisa del pelinegro, botón a botón, mientras rozaba sus manos con la intención de tocarlo, has que la camisa estaba totalmente desabrochada y pudiera posar las manos en el torso de Tsubasa

Tsubasa soltó un débil gemido al sentir las manos de la castaña las cuales acariciaban su torso así como su abdomen, una simple caricia que lo enloquecía…. Que decir cuando la castaña "cansada" del cuello de Tsubasa bajaba para besar el pecho del pelinegro, usando sus su lengua y hasta sus dientes, soltando un ronco gemido, el pelinegro comenzó a desesperarse, tenia que hacer algo, al parecer el "Tsubasa que la había besado en la cocina" estaba por regresar, y si que lo hizo, cuando la castaña sintió una de las manos del pelinegro encima de la blusa de la castaña hasta posarla por encima de su pantalón, para luego, sin saber como, las manos de el estaban por dentro de su pantalón mientras lo bajaba lentamente…. Esto era más de lo que ella podía pedir…

La castaña uso sus pies para así poder sacarse su pantalón, que quedo perdido en alguna parte de la habitación, al igual que la camisa de Tsubasa, Sanae se coloco encima de el, mientras que Tsubasa pasando sus manos en los hombros de la castaña para así poder quitarle su "estorbosa" blusa, dejando al descubiertos sus pechos, que anteriormente ya había tocado y besado

-Eres hermosa- Dijo Tsubasa mientras posaba sus manos en los pechos de ella, Sanae sonrió con el comentario de Tsubasa y más al sentir como Tsubasa volvía a recuperar su confianza…Le encantaba que Tsubasa apretara sus pechos con sus manos, parecía como si realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que la hacia gemir, no sabia como, pero esa simple caricia la enloquecía; poco a poco la castaña siente como las manos de pelinegro dejan de atender a sus pechos para dirigirse a su espalda, las manos de pelinegro algo temerosas por lograr desabrochar su sostén con algo de dificultad

-¡Maldito broche!- Exclamo Tsubasa ofuscado, Sanae quería ayudarlo, pero el se negó –Déjamelo a mi, que quiero hacerlo yo- Le dice Tsubasa mientras en varios intentos fallidos logra desabrochar su sostén – ¡Lo logre!- Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sanae sonrió, hasta en los momentos tan íntimos Tsubasa tenia un toque único que la hacia sonreír…

Después ella misma se quito el sostén aventándolo fuera de la cama, se sentía nerviosa, mas por la mirada Tsubasa, que estaba tan concentrada en ella, sobre todo en sus pechos, los mirada detalladamente, ella lo miraba, ¿Acaso pensaba que eran pequeños?, bueno una cosa era que ya los hubiera tocado, pero quizás era el momento en el que estaban, pero esta vez era distinto

-¿Y si Tsubasa no quiere?- Pensaba Sanae mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus pechos ocultándolos, en realidad no sabia como fue que ella misma había tirado el sostén, el cual esparcido en algún lugar de la habitación….

Tsubasa tomo las manos de la castaña, las acaricio un poco mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando las manos de la castaña para alejarla de sus pechos, dejándolos al descubierto, ni tan grandes, ni tan chicos, de un tamaño considerable, el nunca lo negaría, Sanae tenia un cuerpo hermoso y se sentía tan dichoso de ser el primero en tenerlo, en poder besar esa blanca piel, de ver ese tono rosado en sus mejillas cada vez que se ruborizaba, era encantador, así como ver como escucharla gemir, lo cual era como un canto para sus odios, era una diosa para el, era su musa, era su todo…

-Eres hermosa- Le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa, mientras Sanae dejaba sus manos en sus caderas y el posaba sus manos en sus pechos cubriéndolos casi en su totalidad, apretándolos, acariciándolos

-Aahhh- Sanae gemía cada vez mas, mientras el apretaba mas, ella gemía mas, y Tsubasa era consiente de ello, por lo mismo comenzó a "jugar" con sus pezones, los pellizcaba y ella respondía con gemidos, su respiración era un poco acelerada…

La castaña sintió como el pelinegro dejaba de tocarla, mientras un ligero escalofrió la cubría, se sentía extraña sin su contacto… pero no tardo ni tres segundos cuando Tsubasa la tomo de las caderas para así atraerla hacia abajo y el pudiera besar sus pechos… El joven como pudo tomo la cintura de la castaña y la movió de tal manera que quedara ahora ella abajo y el encima de ella para así proseguir con su tarea.

…

-Te quiero- Dijo Tsubasa mientras seguía besando sus pechos, Sanae quería corresponderle con otro "te quiero", pero el placer que sentía en esos momentos le nublaba la mente, con la mano derecha acariciaba uno de los pechos, mientras que con sus labios, un tanto hinchados, se entretenía lamiendo y mordisqueando su pecho, mientras que la mano libre subía y bajaba por sus caderas hasta posarlas encima de su ropa interior, donde esa mano traviesa comenzó acariciar esa zona encima de la ropa causando que los gemidos de Sanae fueran cada vez mas…

Sanae comenzó a moverse, no sabia que hacer, dejar que Tsubasa hiciera eso o no, tenia miedo, y eso que ella había incitado a Tsubasa, simplemente le dio miedo y Tsubasa se dio cuenta de ello, pues tenia las piernas cerradas tan solo al primer contacto de la mano de el a ese lugar, que estaba respondiendo con cierta humedad…

-¿Sanae?- Pregunto Tsubasa dejando sus manos donde estaban, solo se movió para verla a los ojos, ella desvió su mirada –Vamos Sanae, mírame por favor-

-Perdona, es que estoy nerviosa-

-Relájate por favor, que luego el que terminara nervioso soy yo- Le dijo Tsubasa… -¿Confías en mi?- Le pregunto Tsubasa mirándola a los ojos

-Si…-

-Entonces confía en mi, no haré nada que no quieras- Le dijo… ella sintió con la cabeza mientras que el la besa en los labios con infinita pasión, luego bajo sus besos hasta su pecho izquierdo, y el otro era acariciado con su y nuevamente volvía a bajar su mano libre hasta posarla sobre su ropa interior, donde comenzó a acariciar su centro con un dedo, haciendo que ella gimiera, Tsubasa no pudiendo controlar lo que sentía, abrió un poco las piernas de Sanae, que se mostraban algo tensas, para así profundizar las caricias; moviendo un poco su ropa e introduciendo sus dedos en su ya húmeda entrada; Sanae apretaba las piernas, pero Tsubasa lo impedía, hasta llegar al punto que Sanae disfrutara de tales caricias

-Quiero hacerte gritar- Le susurro Tsubasa

-Mmm aahh Tsubasa- Decía Débilmente la castaña, Tsubasa sin dejar sus pechos solos, miro a Sanae, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas…

El pelinegro sentía que de esa manera no podía profundizar las caricias, que era medio incomodo, así que se incorporo, ella estaba desconcertada mientras Tsubasa se hincaba en el hueco entre sus piernas para posar sus manos en sus caderas y terminar de despojarla de todas sus prendas; temeroso miro a Sanae, quien con la mirada le preguntaba, ella nerviosa y con una sonrisa en sus labios asintió; ella sentía como su ultima prenda era desprendida de su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Tsubasa…

…

Sanae sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, estaba completamente desnuda; con cierta vergüenza se tapo su rostro con sus manos, Tsubasa se estremeció ante la reacción de la castaña y no pudo evitar sonreír…. Colocándose encima de ella, sin colocar todo su peso, la miro, tomando las manos de ella

-Mírame Sanae- Dijo Tsubasa, ya que Sanae seguía con los ojos cerrados

-No- Tsubasa podía notar el temor en Sanae

-Por favor Sanae, mírame- Dijo Tsubasa tan tiernamente que la confianza en Sanae había regresado un poco; la castaña abrió los ojos y Tsubasa la estaba mirando con una sonrisa, no necesitaba decirle nada, ella entendía todo, hasta que sintió como Tsubasa la besaba y ella misma le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad; colocando todo su peso encima de la castaña, el solo contacto de sus pechos con el de ella lo hizo estremecer, sentir su piel rozando la de el, era algo nuevo, algo indescriptible…

Tsubasa dejo de besar sus labios y se fue directo a su cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato, hasta que sus labios estuvieran llenos del sabor de Sanae, el pelinegro fue descendiendo hasta posar sus labios sobre sus pechos y seguir en lo que se había quedado, Sanae no hacia otra cosa mas que soltar débiles gemidos, y aquella mano seguía con la misma tarea de hace rato; traviesa, la mano descendió en la intimidad de Sanae, la cual respondía con humedad

La castaña soltaba débiles gemidos, sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba y la pasión la estaba haciendo presa, tanto así que quería que el pelinegro usara algo más que sus dedos…

No sabía si Tsubasa le leyó la mente, o sus acciones la delataban, pero el chico comenzó a descender sus besos, dejando sus pechos por un momento mientras le daba cariñosos besos sobre su vientre…

Sanae sentía que su corazón iba salir de su pecho, eran tantas emociones juntas que no sabia como interpretarlas, todo parecía un sueño, pero era verdad, Tsubasa le estaba haciendo el amor, y de una forma tan tierna pero apasionada a la vez, en todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo nunca creyó que esto pasaría, menos que el fuera ese tipo de chico, parecía que esa larga espera tuvo sus frutos y no iba desaprovecharlos…

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sanae desconcertada levantando la cabeza un poco, ya que Tsubasa había dejado de besarla

-Nada- Dijo el simplemente; el pelinegro estaba hincado enfrente de ella, pero no la tocaba, no la besaba –Solo relájate- Le dijo el con voz ronca, y no era de menos, si frente a el estaba la chica, corrección la mujer que amaba completamente desnuda, no era algo que iba mirar todos los días

-Esta bien- Ella se volvió a recostar tratando de relajarse, cosa difícil, pero no imposible. Sanae dio un suspiro pero nada pasaba, ¿Acaso Tsubasa se había arrepentido? -¿Qué pasa?- Pero no pasaba nada… hasta que… -Tsu- Sanae no pudo terminar, el pelinegro en vez de usar sus dedos en aquella zona, estaba usando sus labios; era algo que ella no se esperaba -¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto ella alarmada, sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas, pero Tsubasa no desistía –Tsubasa- Dijo la castaña entre gemidos mientras el pelinegro seguía besando aquella zona, y ella no hacia mas que estremecerse, su respiración cada vez se entrecortaba mas…

-Tsubasa mmm aaaahhh- La castaña no podía dejar de gemir, era tanto el placer que se acumulaba en su pecho que creía que se iba salir…

Cada vez que la oía gemir se excitaba mas, estaba seguro que si no se controlaba terminaría acorralándola y hacerla suya en ese instante…

Tsubasa usando su lengua por el clítoris de su novia haciendo que esta se congelara y miles de sensaciones cruzaran por todo su cuerpo, el pelinegro aumentaba el rito cada vez que la escuchaba gritar su nombre con excitación, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos…

-Se sietes tan bien, pero es tan injusto, soy la única que esta disfrutando de eso- Pensaba Sanae, sintiéndose culpable e indefensa al mismo tiempo, culpable porque ella no había hecho nada, e indefensa, por dejar que Tsubasa hiciera lo que sea con ella; a pesar de eso, esos pensamientos fueron olvidados en cuestión de segundos cuando una extraña pero placentera sensación sobre su vientre la invadía por completo…

Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza como si de recuerdos se trataran, su respiración se aceleraba, soltando un sonoro suspiro, arqueando su espalda mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus dedos y uñas…

-Es…in…jus...to- Dijo Sanae con voz entrecortada, Tsubasa que tenia intenciones de seguir en lo mismo se quedo pasmado, ¿Acaso no le gusto?...

-¡Que!... ¿Hice algo mal?- Dijo Tsubasa alarmado

-¿Eh?- Sanae quedo desconcertada -¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Bueno dijiste que es injusto- Dijo Tsubasa mirando a Sanae con terminación; en su cara parecía estar dibujado un "Que no sea yo"

-No es eso- Dijo Sanae con una sonrisa, ella volvió a acomodarse y el se coloco encima de ella para besarla –Sabes, me gusto mucho lo que hiciste- Sanae tenia las mejillas rojas

-Gracias- Dijo Tsubasa algo avergonzado -¿Por qué dijiste que es injusto?-

-Ah eso- Sanae desvió su cabeza avergonzada, pero luego de recordar todo lo pasado se incorporo hincándose enfrente de Tsubasa y el hizo lo mismo –Es que es injusto, yo estoy desnuda y tu- Tsubasa lo la dejo terminar

-Ah es eso, entonces- Tsubasa comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, hasta que

-¡No!, espera- Dijo Sanae, Tsubasa lo tomo como que ya no quería continuar

-Bueno, entenderé si no quieres- Dijo Tsubasa algo desanimado, ni en la mas dura de las derrotas había sentido esa sensación tan incomodo que sentía en esos momentos

-No es eso- Dijo rápidamente la castaña, puesto que el pelinegro había malinterpretado las cosas –Es solo que… yo quiero hacerlo- La castaña tenia la cabeza gacha, pero aun así sus palabras sonaban tan seguras

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Pregunto Tsubasa sorprendido, aunque quizás en cierto modo alagado al mismo tiempo… Sanae levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente

-Si, no me siento muy a gusto siendo la única en estas condiciones- Dijo la castaña algo ruborizada pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa.

Sanae se hinco junto a Tsubasa mientras que sus manos algo temerosas comenzaron a desabrochar el cinturón del pelinegro, al terminar se lo quito y lo aventó junto a las demás prendas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo; Sanae prosiguió con el pantalón de Tsubasa, primero el botón, luego comenzó con el zipper bajándolo lentamente; mientras lo hacia sentía cierta dureza en aquella zona cosa que la inquieto un poco

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Sanae cuando Tsubasa la recostaba y se ponía encima de ella

-Creo que de esa forma no podía quitarme el pantalón- Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa, mientras que la castaña como pudo le quitaba el pantalón, al final uso sus pies y este termino en el suelo, dejando a Tsubasa simplemente en bóxers –Ya casi estamos en las mismas condiciones- Dijo Tsubasa mientras la besaba en los labios y con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos, Sanae por otro lado tenia sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro acariciándolo lentamente.

Cansada de la espalda Tsubasa, Sanae posó sus manos por encima de los bóxers del pelinegro, causando un respingo a este último, no era algo que esperaba de ella, pero tampoco le desagradaba, aunque esa cariaría quedo en el pasado cuando la castaña posó sus manos dentro de los bóxers pellizcando el trasero del pelinegro, Tsubasa ante tal caricia aumento la intensidad de sus besos y caricias y ella usando sus manos termino de despojarlo de los bóxers dejándolo completamente desnudo

-Ahora si estamos en las mismas condiciones- Dijo Tsubasa sobre los labios de ella

-Lo se- Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras profundizaba el beso y jugaba con la lengua del pelinegro

-Sanae ¿Qué estas haciendo? Aaahh- Preguntaba el pelinegro cuando las manos de su novia comenzaron a "jugar" con su miembro, ella lo rodeo con la mano acariciándolo de arriba abajo

-Sanae- Murmuraba Tsubasa ante tales caricias –Sigue así- Le rogó Tsubasa; el pelinegro volviendo a posar sus dedos sobre la intimidad de la castaña, estimulándola nuevamente, haciéndola gemir como ella lo estaba haciendo con el…

Estimulándose mutuamente ambos sabían que había llegado el momento, sus cuerpos se lo pedían, pedían más que caricias y besos

-Tsubasa por favor – Le rogaba Sanae –Hazme tuya- Insistía Sanae. Tsubasa se coloco encima de Sanae, la miro fijamente a los ojos y la beso

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Tsubasa. Mientras que Sanae con una sonrisa, y con una mano le acaricio el rostro, el cabello y los músculos de su cuello –Si, más que segura- susurró la castaña

Estirando la mano izquierda, Tsubasa saca uno de los preservativos de la caja…

Segundos más tarde, Sanae lo besaba el cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que Tsubasa la penetraba, al primer empujón, Tsubasa sintió aquella barrera se rompía, mientras que ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el pelinegro deteniéndose un poco, la castaña asintió levemente mientras el pelinegro seguía introduciéndose en ella… Mientras mas fuertes eran las embestidas de Tsubasa la castaña encajaba con mas fuerza sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro… Tsubasa era consiente del ardor que sentía en la espalda, pero no era comparado con lo que debía estar sintiendo ella…

-Ah perdona, no me di cuenta- Dijo Sanae avergonzada mientras separaba sus manos de la espalda del pelinegro y las ponía a los costados

-No pasa nada- Dijo el pelinegro mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para besarla…

Mientras se besaban Tsubasa la penetraba con más fuerza y Tsubasa sentía como Sanae gemía sobre sus labios… Tsubasa tomo las manos de Sanae y las aferraba a las de el; luego dejo los labios de la castaña y se fue directo a sus pezones, los lamía con cada envestida y en cada movimiento la hacia estremecerse... Cada vez que él bajaba, ella se elevaba encontrándose en cada embestida, en esa perfecta sincronía que los hacia estremecer... Al momento de llegar al clímax, Sanae fue la primera en sentirlo, Tsubasa segundos después... fue como una tormenta violenta que ambos compartieron... miles de sensaciones pasaron por la cabeza de ambos jóvenes que se entregaban al amor...que se hacían uno solo...

Mientras eso pasaba, Sanae apretaba las manos de Tsubasa y todo lo vivido con Tsubasa se le vino a la mente como un torbellino... Tsubasa cayó sobre Sanae agotado y a ella se le saltaron las lágrimas y apretó la cabeza de él contra su seno... Ambos recuperaban la respiración, y sin soltarse de las manos, las cuales permanecían apretadas... Tsubasa la miró dispuesto a preguntarle si había disfrutado, pero en lugar de ver una sonrisa, miro lagrimas, el creyendo que había hecho algo mal, se quedo miradora con preocupación, mientras que miles de preguntas acudieron a su mente

-¿Te he hecho daño?- La preguntó Tsubasa con cierto temor, ella le sonrió y le acaricio sus negros cabellos, los cuales estaban húmedos

-No, solo me dolió al principio- Dijo ella sonriéndole –Creo que tu te diste cuenta- Sanae se ruborizo

-Ah lo dices por mi espalda- Dijo Tsubasa como si nada –Vamos que no fue nada-... Tsubasa guardo silencio, pero luego mostro un semblante serio -¿Porque llorabas?- Le pregunto Tsubasa -¿Te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho?-

-No, es que llore de felicidad, bueno, fue tan extraño miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente- Dijo Sanae con una sonrisa... -¿Que hora es?- Pregunto Sanae, Tsubasa volteo a ver a su mesita de noche, donde estaba su despertador, apenas eran las dos de la mañana.

-Las dos, pero será mejor dormirnos ya, que de segura las chicas pasaran por ti temprano- Dijo Tsubasa mientras se colocaba aun lado de ella y la abrazaba por la espalda tocando su vientre

-Gracias Sanae- Le dijo Tsubasa...

-¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?- pregunto Sanae algo cohibida.

-No tienes porque preguntar- Dijo Tsubasa como quien no quiere la cosa...

-Bueno es que no es precisamente para- Sanae no sabia como dejarle las cosas claras a Tsubasa, ella le había entregado su virginidad, Tsubasa al percatarse del porque, no puede evitar ruborizarse, aun así, la idea de tener a Sanae en su baño, era tan tentadora...

-Bueno esta bien, ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?- pregunto Tsubasa con un tono un tanto infantil, cosa que la hizo reír, pero su pregunta la había hecho estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, esta bien- Dijo Sanae.

-Además que no creo que querrás que duerma así-...

Luego en el baño ambos jóvenes entraron con cierta torpeza, a pesar de estar conociéndose mutuamente, la vergüenza aun los acompañaba...

Después de aquel "relajante" baño ambos jóvenes se acostaron en la cama, a los pocos minutos, presos del cansancio, cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo...


End file.
